anywhere you tell me to
by argellas
Summary: "If you date him, you'll break up, and we'll never be able to eat there again. Say goodbye to amazing burgers and coffee." "I repeat, I said nothing about dating Daryl" "Date Sam from Pancake World instead, his food sucks" "I cannot believe what I'm hearing"


A/N: Just gonna give you guys a heads up cos this is my first published fic like ever and im sorry it kinda suck it's not even beta'd or anything this idea just popped into my head this weekend and i couldn't get it out. This is what happens when you spend the majority of your time reading bethyl fics and watching gilmore girls instead of doing your essay due on wednesday or go out and hang out with friends. I just couldn't get dinerowner!daryl and coffeaddict!beth out of my head like i just had to do it and im sorry ok here it goes

.

"Please, Daryl. Please, please, please"

Daryl grimaced. Beth was standing there, a bright coloured mug between her hands, clutching it to her chest. Those bright blue eyes were pleading with him. This was seriously getting old.

"How many cups have y'had this mornin'?"

"None"

"Plus…"

"Five. But yours is better"

"Ya have a problem"

"Yes, I do" She reached out to hand the mug to him, grudgingly taking and pouring coffee in it. He could see her eyes practically lighting up as he handed him back her mug. He couldn't help but give her a dirty look.

"Junkie"

"Angel. You got wings, Daryl"

.

The door of the diner opened. Beth was the last person he expected to appear. He inwardly groaned at seeing her stride over to the counter. One look and he knew she was having 'one of those days'. He's spent enough time with Beth to know her this well. The thing with Beth was she annoyed him to no end yet somehow despite all his grouchiness and gruff attitude, he's never been able to scare her off. He didn't face that problem with everyone else in this small town, they were all was perfectly intimidated by his rough demeanor. The way it should goddamn be, he thought. But Beth? She thinks the sun shines out of everyone's ass. And unfortunately that included his too.

"What're you doing here?" he snapped at her as she went on to grab the seat right in front of him. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing an oversized jumper and flip flops.

"Good morning Beth, would you like some coffee? Oh yes, please Daryl. Coffee would be great" Daryl looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. Totally one of those days.

"Naw I meant what you doing here at this time. It's a Saturday morning"

"Maggie's wedding is tomorrow," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was the most obvious thing in the world. The wedding would take place at the town square. Right in front of his damn diner. He could already see people busying themselves with the setting up tables and profusely excessive decorations. That and the whole town has been buzzing with excitement for the soon to be wed couple it's basically the only thing they talk about. Seriously, everywhere he went the conversation would be Glenn and Maggie's wedding and it's taking everything in him to not throw everyone a hard glare.

"So… I'd really appreciate some coffee before I deal with her whole my-wedding-is-tomorrow-and-what-if-it-doesn't-go-as-planned freak out mode"

"Bridesmaid duty tiring you?" he asked as he turned his back on her to grab the pot of coffee behind him.

"Is it bad if I said yes? Ugh this is so unfair why aren't you as stressed as I am? You're the best man!" She flung her hands in his direction. Frustrated Beth was unusual. She's all smiles and non-stop talking and annoying the hell outta him. She'd get a little upset and cranky sometimes but never frustrated. He couldn't hide the amused grin on his face.

"Here or to go?"

"To go please"

"You're actin as if you're the one getting married"

"I can't help it, sorry"

"Don't be. Here, added something extra special." He saw her face beam then. This girl and her relationship with coffee. Daryl shook his head.

"I'm happy for her though."

"Y'should be"

"Yeah… I know things aren't gonna be the same once she's married. It ain't gonna be Beth and Maggie anymore it's always gonna be Glenn and Maggie from now on"

"I think you meant Maggie and Beth"

"But she's so inlove and so happy and that's all that matters to me, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know"

She smiled at him. One of those real smiles she rarely shows. Beth was always smiling Daryl wondered if her cheeks ever get sore from all of it. But this one, this was one of those smiles that were genuine and rare. Her eyes were affectionate, practically gleaming.

"Shoot I gotta go, she's probably awake now. Thanks for the extra special coffee!"

.

"Had fun last night?"

"Huh? Oh yeah real fun"

"That Kim girl seemed pretty into you" She was teasing him. Of course she would. There was that familiar glint in her eyes. The one that pretty much screamed I'm Gonna Give You So Much Hell Daryl Dixon.

"Stop"

"Where were you after the toasts?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Was just out, alright? Quit your yackin' if you still want your coffee"

"You're a disgrace. A disappointment. Ditching your most trusted friend's wedding just so you could do the nasty"

"That's it. We're outta coffee"

"No! I take it back, I take it all back"

"That's what I thought"

The truth was, Daryl didn't do the nasty. Hell, he hasn't done any damn nasty in a long time. Social gatherings just weren't his thing. Everyone was so cheerful and happy drinking and talking and dancing and all the shit. It was making him really uncomfortable. Not to mention he's had a few drinks himself. There was something about the whole atmosphere of the night and the alcohol in his system. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Beth. Beth in her pretty dress and the curls of her blonde hair falling off one side of her shoulder. Beth on the dance floor, her giggles loud, her moves clumsy but not graceless. He had to get the hell out of there soon.

"You didn't miss much though, if you're wondering"

"I ain't"

"I saw Rick dancing with Michonne and it was so sweet and Judith got cake icing all over her face cos god knows who gave her to Abraham and then Maggie threw her bouquet and guess who caught it?"

"Not you."

"You're hilarious"

"You want a muffin with that too?"

"Yes please. It was Sasha by the way. Oh and this guy, Zach, you know Zach. He asked me out last night"

"What'd you say?"

"Mmmh did I mention you make really good coffee?"

"You gonna see him?"

"Huh what? Oh I don't know actually haven't given it much thought…Why? Why'd you ask?"

"Nothin'"

"Uhuh" Beth said, raising her chin up. Daryl's shoulders were tense now. She was giving him that look again. That look as if she knows something she shouldn't.

"Well I'd love to stay but unfortunately I'm late for work"

"You're always late for something"

"I can't help it there's something about this diner that makes me not wanna go where I'm supposed to go y'know?"

.

"And did I tell you about that time Glenn made me breakfast in bed?"

"Yup. Four times to be exact. Wow, being Mrs Glenn Rhee must be exhausting," Beth could really see the change in Maggie after being married. She was practically glowing. Her eyes seemed to always reach her eyes these days and Beth couldn't help but feel her heart swell in seeing her sister this happy and content.

"I'm really lucky to have him"

"I just wish the rest were here to see you this happy"

"Beth"

"Sorry"

"We've talked about this"

"I know, sorry. I just can't help it"

"They're with us though," Maggie lifted her arm to wrap it around Beth's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. "Always. They know I'm happy. Somewhere up there, Daddy, Momma and Shawn's looking down at us thinking how proud and happy they are for me. For you."

"You're right. This is all your fault anyway. Going away for a whole week leaving me with all these… thoughts and feelings"

"It was our honeymoon, Bethy" Maggie said, earning a giggle from Beth. They were walking home now after seeing that Nicholas Cage movie with way too much grunting in it which Maggie surprisingly liked in the end. They ended up arguing about it all the way to the ice cream place which resulted in Beth ordering the wrong flavor for Maggie just to spite her and get her to take back what she said about the film being a cinematic masterpiece. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence, just taking in the town's surroundings at night. It was breezy and calm and it was home. Beth couldn't imagine living anywhere else. They were just passing by Daryl's diner when Beth stopped at her tracks and broke the silence.

"Hey, what do you think of Daryl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I dunno. You think he's cute?"

"I think he needs a haircut"

Beth gave Maggie a look.

"No"

"What no?"

"No way! I know you've got a crush on him since you were like 16 but no you cannot date Daryl!"

"I said nothin' about dating Daryl"

"He's like a millennium older than you"

"And I did not have a crush on him when I was 16"

"You did so. Remember that time-"

"No I don't and I'd rather you stop talking"

"If you date him, you'll break up, and we'll never be able to eat there again. Say goodbye to amazing burgers and coffee."

"I repeat, I said nothing about dating Daryl"

"Date Sam from Pancake World instead, his food sucks"

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Sam's food does not suck. Sam sucks."

.

A/N: ALSO if you haven't noticed i cannot get credit for like half the dialogue that's in this fic i basically just stole them from gilmore girls itself. I know im a disgrace but i swear that show is a gift and if you haven't watched it yet i highly recommend you do. Anyway i'd really love to hear some feedbacks!


End file.
